


secret. love. sorrow.

by bulma90_13



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulma90_13/pseuds/bulma90_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix I made for Nine Eleven Ten by Subtilior.</p>
<p>Additional chapters include photoshopped pictures inspired by Nine Eleven Ten.</p>
<p>♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nine Eleven Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252402) by [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/pseuds/Subtilior). 



> Download here: 
> 
> <http://www.mediafire.com/?dph5gqv8i3pj7>

## secret. love. sorrow.

[](http://s94.photobucket.com/albums/l89/lexitierney/X-Men%20First%20Class/?action=view&current=AlbumArt1.jpg)

[](http://s94.photobucket.com/albums/l89/lexitierney/X-Men%20First%20Class/?action=view&current=AlbumArt2.jpg)

So this is my fanmix that I made to express my love for Subtilior's Nine Eleven Ten. I'm not a good "draw-er" but I like photoshop, so I added a few alternate album arts/book covers/whatever you want them to be.

[](http://s94.photobucket.com/albums/l89/lexitierney/X-Men%20First%20Class/?action=view&current=AlbumArt3.jpg) [](http://s94.photobucket.com/albums/l89/lexitierney/X-Men%20First%20Class/?action=view&current=AlbumArt4.jpg) [](http://s94.photobucket.com/albums/l89/lexitierney/X-Men%20First%20Class/?action=view&current=AlbumArtthechildren.jpg)[](http://s94.photobucket.com/albums/l89/lexitierney/X-Men%20First%20Class/?action=view&current=AlbumArtmonitors.jpg)

Dowload the mix here: 

**<http://www.mediafire.com/?dph5gqv8i3pj7> **

**01\. Come Away To The Water - Maroon 5 feat. Rozzi Crane**

Come away little loss  
Come away to the water  
Away from the life that you always knew

We are calling to you  
We are coming for you

**03\. Die Another Day - Madonna**

I'm gonna keep this secret

I'm gonna break the cycle  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
I'm gonna destroy my ego

**04\. Brick by Boring Brick - Paramore**

So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out

But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure  
To build your home brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic

**05\. Did My Time - KoRn**

I will never tame this thing that's burning in me

I feel the anger changing me

Betrayed  
I feel so enslaved

Oh God  
The anger's changing me

**06\. Meaning of Life - Disturbed**

I wanna get psycho  
Run you little bitch  
I want your power  
Glowing  
Juicy  
Flowing  
Red-hot  
Meaning of life

I can feel the blood flowing through my veins  
Spilling on my soul  
And now the hunger's getting bigger  
Come a little closer now, pretentious whore  
And pull my trigger  
Free the violence that is building in me

Come a little closer, my pretentious whore  
I'm living with a feeling that I can't ignore

And the need to get psycho is not a question to me

**07\. Outside - Staind**

And I lie here in bed  
All alone  
I can't mend  
But I feel that tomorrow will be okay

**11\. Closer - Nine Inch Nails**

Help me  
I've broke apart my insides  
I've got no soul to sell

Through every forest  
Above the trees  
Within my stomach  
Scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive

**13\. Something There - Paige O'Hara and Robby Benson**

Well, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before

**14\. Je fais de toi mon essentiel**

Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps  
Sentir son cours jour après jour

J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien  
J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles

Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes

Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne

**15\. Change - Deftones**

I watched a change in you  
It's like you never had wings  
Now you feel so alive  
I've watched you change

**16\. The Hand That Feeds - Nine Inch Nails**

What if this whole crusade's a charade?

Just how deep do you believe?  
Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Can you get up off your knees?  
Are you brave enough to see?  
Do you want to change it?

**17\. Aviary - Ego Likeness**

In come the vultures  
Through dusty air  
To take you down and  
Tear the ribbons from your hair

In come the songbirds  
With bitter melodies  
To sever all your heartstrings  
As they light upon the trees

This place can sometimes be so ugly  
This place can sometimes be so strange

In come the blackbirds  
In murders and in droves  
To cover you in shadow  
As they clean you to the bone

In I come, a firebird  
Don't offer up your sorrow  
Today you see me crash and burn  
But I'll be back tomorrow

This place can sometimes be so perfect  
This place can sometimes be your cage

This place can sometimes be so beautiful  
This place will always be so strange

♥ Feedback is very much appreciated! ♥


	2. Lady Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork!

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?alc6lopfw11zyt8)

"Lady Frost"


	3. Aviary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moar art!

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?vt3p2y9bb6lu0lm)

 

"Aviary"

**Author's Note:**

> Download the album and artwork from mediafire. Please let me know of any issues.
> 
>  
> 
> <http://www.mediafire.com/?dph5gqv8i3pj7>


End file.
